Bahenet
The Bahenet are a unique multi-souled race created by Itja-Rek Description The Bahenet appear, from a distance, to be human, however a closer inspection reveals a few key differences in the race. For one, their noses are uniformally broad and flat and their hand seem just slightly larger than they should be. Another difference that takes perhaps a little longer to realize is that after the age of about ten, all Bahenet appear to be one of only a handful (9, to be exact) ages, spanning from youth to venerable old age. In other words, the younger Bahenet are either under Ten, Ten, or suddenly 25 years of age. The Bahenet have multiple souls in their bodies, each of which manifests as a separate persona within their conciousness. After birth, the Bahenet grow to the age of ten, and then stop. It is at this point that their different souls begin to manifest themselves, a period of intense confusion for the Bahenet child. Eventually, under the direction and approval of the elders of the town, the child undergoes the first of many Severance rituals in which one of his or her souls is sacrificed, either on the Altar of Initiation located in the shadow of Wenet, or if the town is too far from that sacred place, on a similar altar erected in the center of the settlement. Upon the sacrifice of a soul, the features of the Bahenet age rapidly until reaching the next phase of life. After this first time, the Bahenet may petition to have additional souls removed, aging each time. The reasons for this sacrificial process are fairly simple. After a time, the souls within the body begin to argue and disagree with one another much as roommates will begin to squabble with one another. If the number of souls is not reduced, then these arguments will result in greater and greater periods of indecision in the Bahenet and eventually lead to inner disagreements on when to have the heart beat, when to breathe, and ultimately, whether or not to live at all. Removing souls periodically provides a sort of 'reset' button to the process, giving each remaining soul more room and relieving the pressure. The timing of the first sacrifice is carefully monitored, as it must occur after the Bahenet has recived enough knowledge to be a productive member of society, but before the insanity begins to creep in. After the first time, the Bahenet is trusted to understand when it is necessary to sacrifice their next soul. One consequence of this process is that as the Bahenet age, they become increasingly intolerant to opposing viewpoints, likely due to the incessant arguments that occur within their own psyches. By the time they reach Elder status and retain only one soul, each Bahenet is singularly driven and completely unwilling to change their minds once they have decided on something. While technically at this stage they can live forever, it is very common for elders to be forcibly 'retired' by their community in a final Severance ritual if their views consistantly irk the tribe. History They were created in a shallow valley formed across the Sunshroud mountains from Wenet, the home of the Tomb of Itja-Rek. Important Settlements None Named Yet Society Bahenet society is at its core highly structured around age. It is the firm belief that one must have undergone a certain number of Severances before being ready to perform certain tasks for the community, regardless of skill or talent. As such, many talented Bahenet undergo several Severances in rapid succession in order to reach the appropriate 'age' to perform the task in question. While this is commonly thought to delay the remaining Severance rituals, the data are not in on that. Beyond that caveat, the towns of the Bahanet operate much as any other settlement. Common levels for various tasks (reflects maximum numbers of souls allowed) *Child: 9 souls *Underling craftsman: 8 souls *Soldier: 7 souls (Higher ranks require fewer souls. War leaders typically only have two) *Shopkeeper/Store owner: 6 souls *Priest: 5 souls *Teacher: 4 souls *Diplomat/Beaurocrat: 3 souls *Guildmaster: 2 souls *Elder: 1 soul Names Coming. Stats Average Height: 5'4" - 6'2" Average Weight: 110 - 240 pounds Ability Scores: ??? Size: Medium Speed: 5 squares Vision: Languages: Common; ???. Skill Bonuses: ??? Techs None Yet Sample Member And coming soon. Category:Races